


But The Sea Does Not Change

by NidoranDuran



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Blow Jobs, Corruption, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shotacon, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Marceline wants to show Princess Bubblegum one of her favorite hobbies, no matter how wrong and insane it might sound. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Finn the Human/Marceline, Princess Bubblegum/Finn the Human/Marceline
Kudos: 26





	But The Sea Does Not Change

“Finn is too young for me."

The words seemed simple enough. Princess Bubblegum felt they spoke for themselves in terms of her overall frustrations with his attractions and the way she felt around them. She hadn't expected the response that she got, hadn’t expected Marceline to drag her right over to Finn's home, shouting all the way. "You idiot. You absolute fool. You're blind. You're dumb. I can't believe this. You've never been more wrong in your life." It was an intimidating screed that left Princess Bubblegum absolutely baffled by what was happening, unsure how to answer these remarks, but not given any time to speak up and do so, struggling to spit out something resembling a coherent thought as she struggled more and more to make sense of any of this.

Finn was just as startled when he got mobbed by Marceline in his home, when she tugged his shorts down and pointed between his legs. "Look at this!" Marceline shouted, pointing at it. "Look at this boy's dick. Look at it, Bonnibel! It's perfect. How old are you, Finn?'

"Twelve," he said, but more like he wasn't sure about that, staring nervously at the vampire whose hand grasped his cock.

"My favorite age. Still a little boy, but with as good a cock as he's going to get. And you have a nice one." She stroked it, leaning over Finn as he looked up at her with absolutely baffled, indecent frustration. "What do you see, Bonny?"

"I see you molesting Finn, stop it," Princess Bubblegum said, her rebuke swift and frustrated as she watched this all keep playing out with such utter frustration.

"Uh, am I missing something?" Finn asked. His cheeks were bright, bright red as Marceline stroked his cock, left with no idea what was happening, no clear answer for why they had barged into his place.

Marceline scoffed. "No, you're not missing anything. I'm just going to make you a man, and teach someone a good lesson in not saying stupid things." Pushing shamelessly forward, Marceline took his dick into her mouth, wasting no time in starting to suck him off with the forward intensity and aggression she felt was an absolute must now in the name of getting her point across. His cock fit easily enough into her mouth, as the pre-pubescent adventurer felt the wave of shivering heat and rushing sensation across him. The pressure was high and hot, the desires brewing messier inside of him as he tried to understand exactly what Marceline was doing.

The sight of Marceline sucking Finn down left Princess Bubblegum a kind of speechless she wasn't expecting, suddenly lacking any clear idea what to say or how to feel about what washed across her. There was a lot going on, and there didn't feel like much to do about this, standing frozen in confusion and worry, a baffled rush of feelings that surged across her with little patience or restraint. Just senseless, aching hunger, a throb of desire that brought on way too much emotion at once. She just stared, watching and clumsily wondering how to speak up and what to say about the indecent sight in front of her.

Determined to push harder and to make clear her desires, Marceline worked faster along Finn's cock, testing his limits and pushing carelessly on in pursuit of more and more. Her hands grasped his thighs, keeping them spread out as she worked along his shaft, a forward and feverish push into all of the things she loved most. Drawing swiftly back, she gasped, "Younger boys are the best lovers. Why haven't we already been fucking, Finn? Your cock is nice." She was happy to play the pushy 'older sister' type here, licking her lips as she met his gaze.

"Because you didn't ask?" Finn wasn't sure that was the right answer. He wasn't sure of any of this. His head spun with so many weird sensations and confusions all at once, struggling to spit out some sensible kind of answer while falling deeper into the compromising pressures of letting himself go. "Is that it? I'm sorry if that's not it."

Marceline just let out a laugh that he could figure out the meaning of himself, diving in to suck his cock back down again, throwing herself right into the wild excitement and aggression of letting go. Up and down her head bobbed, working over his cock with the careless and forward motions she knew would keep him excited, wanting it all a bit too much to handle. All while Princess Bubblegum watched. This was much more a show of chaos meant for her than it was about sating her own appetites, even if making her way through a cute boy like Finn brought with it ample opportunities, too.

Everything Princess Bubblegum wanted to say, every scathing remark she should have paid this insane situation, got caught in her throat as she stood there, stuck in place with her mouth agape, wondering how to answer to such a bizarre situation. The sight of Marceline sucking Finn off brought a whole lot of emotions and wild rushes of sensations to try to navigate. The idea of having sex with a boy who wasn't even going through puberty yet filled Princess Bubblegum with a bizarre sort of dread. It was so scandalous, and yet as she watched Marceline go, as she looked at the excitement on his face, she couldn't exactly argue against some guilty sense that this wasn't so bad. This was confusion beyond her wildest imaginings, but she couldn't look away.

"I love little boy dick," Marceline moaned through the treatment, shoving faster on back and forth in wild expressions of every dizzy lust and throb that kept this pleasure high. Back and forth she worked to satisfy her own cravings and to bring Finn to the orgasm she knew he deserved. Each push forward was a pleasure much too fiery to be able to deal with, but she had Finn completely helpless under her touch, had him groaning and twisting for her, and Marceline knew she could push this advantage as far as she wanted.

"Hey it--it feels really algebraic," Finn said, shuddering under the aggressive mouth keeping him stuck in a position of such confused joy, a passion rising up across his body and demanding way more from him than he felt ready to give. His eyes drifted over to Princess Bubblegum, unable to not look at her as she stood appalled and frustrated. "Hey uh--"

"Don't talk to her," Marceline said, reaching up to grab Finn by the chin. "Eyes on me while I'm sucking you off. I'm not doing this as a public service." She pushed back down again, ready to keep up with something getting messier and hotter as this all kept burning, as she did everything asked of her and found a groove she could keep pushing for more of. And Finn watched, looking at her, groaning and fidgeting as all these confusing swells of excitement kept pushing him, a steadily brewing ecstasy evoking emotions that he was horribly ill-equipped to handle.

When Finn came, it was loud, it was confused, and it was right into Marceline's mouth, as she took his thin load and drew slowly back, letting some of it drip down her chin as she, in turn, looked right away from Finn and on to the princess standing there near her. "Want some boy cum?" she asked, opening her mouth to show off what she had and offer it up to Princess Bubblegum.

"Of course I don't!" Princess Bubblegum shouted. But even as she said so, she was tightening her grip on her dress, looking in dismay and confusion at an excitement and a heat that kept her aching. She didn't know how to express the very complicated emotions surging across her body, but she knew she did not want to share Finn's cum. And yet, she was still looking, eyes even drifting down to the slender cock between Finn's legs, still hard and so utterly adorable.

Marceline shrugged and rolled her eyes, swallowing down everything herself. "Your loss," she said, grabbing Finn and dragging him over to the bed. "Now, I want you to climb on top and fuck me. Can you do that, Finn?"

"Yes, captain." He was just as dizzy and out of it as Princess Bubblegum was, for entirely different reasons, eyes wide and a bit cross as he followed Marceline wherever she wanted to pull him, caring only about whatever it was he could do to get more of her.

Marceline lay down on Finns' bed, dragging Finn up on top of her, fingers around his cock to guide him toward her waiting pussy as she wriggled out of her pants, kicking them away. "Alright, I want you to suck on my nipples too, while we're doing this. And you have to go until I tell you to stop. Got it?'

Finn's hips bucked forward, and he lost his virginity in one fever, crazed motion of desperate desire, a hunger and a lust much too weird and senseless to handle. With a wild cry of pleasure, he just rammed forward, lost to the emotion and the satisfaction that he felt ready to give up to fully. "Woah! You feel so good!"

"My pussy stays pristine because the only ones I let fuck it are sweet boys," Marceline cooed, fingers wrapping around his hips as she urged him to keep thrusting, ready to offer herself up now to the wild pleasure and excitement of what now felt completely over the line, a desperation pushing harder forward. "Sweet boys with cute cocks that feel so good inside of me." This was all a little bit more earnest than Marceline was used to being, but she was fine with it, playing up something that could keep Finn going while also trying to drive Princess Bubblegum up the wall in frustration. Every moan she let out, every expression of gleeful hunger, was a chance for her to zero in on the very essence of what she knew would make this all work out, a madness driven by underlying desire and a heat too wild to resist. Back and forth she bucked; hungry, ready, desperate.

Finn tugged Marceline's tank top up and pushed his face into her modest chest, following her words and getting his lips around one of her nipples, sucking on it while he worked with a youthful vigor and forward fever as bright and as drunk as he could muster. Everything he did was an opportunity to show off his needs, and Finn wanted to impress her as he kept moving, knowing only that the pleasures weren't stopping, that as long as he could keep this going, he'd feel incredible.

Princess Bubblegum was stuck unable to believe what she was seeing, fingers tightening against her body as a myriad of guilty thoughts swirled around her mind. She wished she understood how to speak up and express something even vaguely reasonable while falling so far out of sense, but she just couldn't. Nervous steps drew closer. Her thighs rubbed together. She was needy. Wet. Watching Finn fuck Marceline evoked a lot of confused emotions she didn't understand how to handle, inching toward them and feeling guilty desires, a focus on his hips in motion, on his butt swaying as he pounded into Marceline, and Princess Bubblegum didn't understand it or why this was happening, but she could feel the hopeless quiver of excitement and temptation wash over her.

"Marceline," she finally asked. 'Shaky. Tense. "What are some of the other things you do with boys?"

"You mean like gangbangs?" Marceline asked. "Tons of those. Or do you mean..." She looked over to Princess Bubblegum, saw where her eyes were pointed. "Oh, Bonnibel, you nasty little slut! I know what you're looking at. Little boy ass is one of my favorite treats. I can't imagine someone diving in on one before they've done normal stuff first, but come on. Doesn't Finn deserve a little treat?" Her fingers dug into his ass cheeks, spreading them slowly apart and exposing a pink hole just pleading for Princess Bubblegum's attention.

This wasn't right. "I shouldn't," Princess Bubblegum said. But her feet moved her forward. "It's wrong." She started to sink to her knees. "I've never..." But she did. Her lisp pushed forward and planted a big, sloppy kiss against Finn's ass hole, one that made him yell out in surprise as he kept his pace hot and forward, the bucking fever of his attention only becoming more feverish and compromised as he jerked back and forth in pursuit of wild, reckless passions.

"That's it, eat some little boy ass, I fucking knew you'd love this!" Marceline refused to be subtle about the smug spiral of downward momentum and feverish heat that came with this mess of pleasure. She grabbed the back of Princess Bubblegum's head and tugged her in tighter, knowing that Finn was going to fuck a lot harder as he got so wound up and so desperate to give in, the chaos pushing harder against him, demanding absolute ecstasy. Nothing sensible, nothing controlled. Each passing second of sweeping desire brought on waves of the fiercest ecstasy, and Marceline was right where she wanted to be.

Finn fucked faster and harder, desperation driving his hips forward in the nervous, twisting panic of something so reckless that he couldn't keep his head on straight. Princess Bubblegum's tongue wiggling against his ass hole evoked a whole lot of emotions he'd never even begun to fathom, and with these two hot, older girls all over him, he found himself desperate to keep up. His hips thrashed about in uncertain motions, pushing back Princess Bubblegum's face before slamming into Marceline again, all while he buried his face into a pair of perky, gray tits he tried his best to shower in affection.

This was a line that Princess Bubblegum should not have crossed, but cross it felt so much better than she could possibly process, the unfathomable desires and hungers pushing her deeper into a state where, loathe as she was to admit it, she understood this. She understood exactly what Marceline liked about this and why, and she just couldn't help herself now. She needed this, and she was powerless to resist the possibilities and the desires pushing her limits. This fulfilled a twisted sort of need for her, gave her something that felt too good to want to fight off, and she knew she was where she needed to be, knew that she was vindicated by the overbearing passion and fiery lusts of a pleasure she could keep pursuing, keep chasing, devoid of reason or understanding as control slipped away from her and she allowed herself utter surrender.

"If I knew how nasty you were going to get, I probably would have found us more boys to play with," Marceline bragged. "Fuck. Finn, I want you to cum as hard in me as you can, okay? Bonny's licking your ass and she's working so hard, so she deserves to have a lot of mess to clean out of me, doesn't she?" She gave him a pat on the head, and as Finn nodded and heaved on faster, Marceline's vocal appreciation grew even noisier. She was having a ball giving up to this and pushing him to do whatever she could coax from him, and she didn't need anything now but the joy of throwing herself into the deep end.

Finn came hard, confusion and noise all winding him up as he lost control. He shot a few weak spurts of cum into Marceline, gasping and thrashing about under absolute bafflement and confusion. He was stuck here, between two older girls touching him in ways that might have been inappropriate, but were absolute ecstasy. A few final, stuttering thrusts expressed the last of his ability to think clearly, before he groaned his way into relaxed, lazy acceptance, slumped on top of Marceline.

'That was so good," Finn said, his voice a slurred babbling as he tried to understand just what had taken him by storm, having no idea how to process any of it.

Marceline looked right past him. On to Princess Bubblegum. "Well?" she asked.

Thoroughly corrupted and ashamed of what she had done and what she had just offered up, Princess Bubblegum didn't know what to say. But, as Finn rolled off of her, she knew what she had to do, leaning forward, burying her face into Marceline's pussy and licking the cum out of her while her fingers wrapped around Finn's softening cock, ready to stroke him back to full hardness and explore its wonders for herself.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
